


Mon Fashionista

by Gothabilly13



Series: Anywhere, Anytime [3]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Accents, M/M, Mild Language, Oral Sex, PWP, Slash, semi public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothabilly13/pseuds/Gothabilly13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy takes Logan shopping and finds something he really likes. Third in the 'Anywhere Anytime' PWP series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mon Fashionista

**Author's Note:**

> No beta so mistakes are mine alone.
> 
> Feedback is relished and coveted.

Title: Mon Fashionista  
Author: Gothabilly12  
Rating: NC 17  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, I own nothing, I make no money. Just for fun.

*******

"C'mon Cher." Remy said with a lilt in his voice as he pulled at Logan's arm.  
The feral was staring at the glass door with a glare he reserved for the likes  
of Sabertooth and Mystique.

"Even da Mighty Wolverine needs new jeans and chonies." he teased as he pushed  
his reluctant lover into the department store. Logan scowled at the mannequins  
and shook his shaggy head.

"I ain't tryin on anythin ya call fashion. Just jeans and plain shirts, that is  
all I need, Gumbo." he growled as Remy shooed off his nay saying with a wave of  
long fingers.

"You worry too much, Cher." he said and yanked the feral on to the escalator.  
They rose up into the store. The pair cutting a unique image among the other  
shoppers.

Both curious and interested looks followed the two men as they rode the moving  
stairs. Their mostly female audience was very appreciable of the opposite but  
handsome men in their midst.

Remy all tall angles and long copper hair. An air of wickedness just hung around  
him like an aura. Logan was gruff and tough, his wildness really couldn't be  
tamed even in his simple clothes.

Logan's nose was twitching non stop. All the chemical perfumes and out gassing  
shoes and waxed floors and greasy food from the cafe made the feral's senses go  
haywire.

"This ain't gonna take all day, Cajun. I ain't trailin after ya like a pack mule  
while ya bargain hunt." he made a sour face but stayed by the tall boy's side.

"Psssh! Remy never bargain hunt, Wolvie." he smiled and leaned in to whisper  
close to the shell of Logan's ear. "If be too much, Remy just take it." he said  
and laughed softly. Logan's brow furrowed.

"None of that today, kid. Don't need to be talkin to the cops anytime soon." he  
answered in the same hushed tone. Remy just winked at him and looked up to step  
off the moving staircase. Logan followed him, stumbling and cursing a bit.

Remy strode along the aisles looking around and searching for the basic type of  
clothing his lover preferred. He understood the feral's style, or lack of. It  
gave the man something familiar that remained the same when so much in his life  
changed all the time. Remy could relate to that.

That understanding didn't mean the Cajun wasn't going to try and inject some  
real style into the feral's boring functional wardrobe. He wasn't going to  
make-over the mutant. He knew that was a fruitless cause. But maybe one or two  
new things to spice up his Wolvie could be negotiated.

Waltzing into the jeans and tee shirt section he began rummaging and pulling  
items out and handing them to his lover.

"Des be da kind you love so much, Bebe." he assured as he piled the feral with a  
dozen pairs of Levi's. Then once Logan was looking a little more at ease, seeing  
his arms full of the known and expected denim, Remy headed for the tee shirts.

Flipping through the racks, he pulled out some with vintage style prints on  
them. Remy shook his head after holding one up to Logan. It had a pair of stick  
figures drinking and then puking as if they were a traffic sign. It said 'Slow  
Party Zone'.

"Don't see you as da frat party type, Cher." he said and hung the garment back  
on the rack. Just as he was turning away, the empath's eyes caught a olive drab  
shirt tucked in the back of the rack. He pulled it out and held it up.

"On de udder hand... Dat one is defint'ly for you." the boy purred and wiggled  
his auburn brows. Logan looked down at the shirt.

It was supposed to be a 50's style ad for a shipping company called Speedy  
Delivery. The image was of a grinning man running with a wrapped box. The  
largest words on the shirt were 'Big Package Comin' Through'. The feral snorted  
and tilted his head to the side.

"Think I could wear that one." He said, the smirk in his tone very clear. Remy  
chuckled and added it to the pile in Logan's arms.

"I have to agree wid de tag line." he said in a low saucy tone.They picked their  
way through the shirts, selecting some plain solid ones and then heading for the  
flannel.

Remy had a very thoughtful expression as he searched through the plaids. Pulling  
them out here and there to hold them up to the feral and declare this one set  
off his eyes, that one made his hair darker.

Logan's face showed a mix of amused and long suffering. He was enjoying watching  
his boy flit about and mutter to himself. However, he was getting sick of  
standing around holding things. Remy's head came up as he caught his lover's  
frustrated feelings.

"Ow bout we go try some of des fings on?" he suggested and ushered his lover  
toward the fitting rooms. With Logan busy in there, the boy would be free to  
select some more stylish things for the rugged man.

Remy settled Logan in a fitting room stall with jeans and flannels to try on and  
assured the feral he would be right back. Logan was a bit confused. Why did he  
need to try on the same kind and size jeans he had been buying for more years  
then Remy had been alive?

Remy sauntered through the flashier garments, searching for something for Logan  
to wear when the Cajun convinced him to go out that night. He pulled out a few  
silk button downs and considered the shades and how they would look on his  
Wolvie. Moving on he came to a rack with tight short sleeve tops. A slow smirk  
crept over the Cajun's pretty face as he pulled an azure shirt in Logan's size  
from the selection.

"Oui, dis be perfect." he said softly as he pictured the shirt on the Canadian's  
muscular frame. The soft clinging fabric hugging every ripple and valley of the  
feral's torso. The image made the boy's mouth water. Taking a deep breath he  
walked quickly back to the fitting room. He knocked on the stall Logan was  
changing in.

"Cher, it's Remy. Got's something else for you to try." he said his voice sweet  
and sassy. When Logan opened the door he quickly pulled the boy in.

"Where the hell have ya been?" he asked pulling the long body against his and  
stealing a sweet kiss. Remy giggled and wrapped his arms around the feral's  
neck.

"Was getting you a special shirt for tonight." he said low and smokey as he  
kissed little fluttering kisses over the stubbled cheek and nuzzled the thick  
sideburns. Logan pulled his head back and looked at the boy quizzically.

"Oh? We goin somewhere?" he asked and let his hands settled on the slope of the  
boy's lower back. Remy smiled his million watt smile and cocked his head.

"Want to go dancing, me. You told dis Cajun iffen he want to out and 'shake dis  
pert lil ass' it had to be wif you." he said with a singsong tone. "So. Remy  
want to go dancing." he scrunched up his nose as he chuckled again and kissed  
Logan quickly. He untangled from the feral's arms and held up the shirt.

"Put dis on, it be da same shade as your eyes." he stated and waved the fabric  
at him. Logan looked at the shirt skeptically.

"What, am I supposed to blow my nose with that? Ain't big enough." he said and  
Remy rolled his eyes.

"Put it on." he said and rubbed his knee between the feral's legs. "For me." he  
added as he licked a line along the feral's chin. Logan made a deep sound and a  
slow smile krept over his face.

"Well if you put it that way.." he said and moved to pull off the tee he was  
wearing and shrugged his way into the slippery fabric. Remy leaned back against  
the wall and watched with delight. Logan had a grace all his own. Watching the  
muscles play as he pulled the shirt on was giving the thief some naughty ideas.

The shirt fit the feral just the way the boy knew it would. Licking his lips,  
Remy walked up to his lover and slipped his arms around his waist. The soft  
textures rubbed against his wrists as he pulled their bodies together.

"Mmmmm...dats sexy." he purred and swayed them a little. Logan smirked before  
turning in the Cajun's hold to look in the mirror behind him. His powerful torso  
was hugged perfectly by the shirt and his legs looked somehow longer in the  
black jeans Remy had selected. Logan cocked his head and made an ironic face.

"Black and blue. I look like a bruise." he joked making Remy bark and swat at  
his belly.

"Remy tink you look good." he said and pressed his body to the feral's back.  
Logan shook his head and reached back to fist his hand in the boy's hair.

"I don't think so, Rem. It ain't me." he stated and tried to pull away to take  
the shirt off. remy grabbed his arm and shook his own head.

"What if Remy can convince you, Cher?" he asked in a low tone full of seduction.  
The Canadian cocked a brow and looked at his lover with curiosity.

"And just how do you plan to convince me?" He asked. Remy's sensual mouth spread  
in a lacivious smile and he pushed the feral back against the wall.

"Just stay der, Bebe." he said as he began to kiss the line of Logan's throat.  
His nimble fingers running over the silky shirt, feeling his lover's heat and  
muscles below it. His mouth blazed a trail of kisses and licks downward. He  
stopped to lick at the hollow of Logan's throat. The feral was making a low  
growling sound tht made Remy's blood race.

The Cajun moved his fingers under the shirt to caress as he slipped to his knees  
before his lover. Nudging the bulge behind the zipper Remy held eye contact with  
Logan.

Bringing his hands down he grasped Logan's hips and leaned even closer to grasp  
the pull tab on the zipper with his teeth. He slowly drew it down making the  
feral suck in a gasp at the image and sensation. Remy's warm breath puffed  
against the heated flesh behind the jeans.

Logan watched the boy moved to nuzzle the straining shaft as it popped free of  
the confines. His chest rumbled with a growl of desire. His large hands coming  
up to thread into the silken locks of copper. Twining his fingers and pressing  
the tips to the boy's scalp.

Without preamble, Remy opened his mouth and drew Logan's cock in. The slick heat  
of the Cajun's maw enveloped more than Logan's cock, his senses were awash in  
the sensual creature knelt before him.

Remy had, in Logan's opinion, the most prefect mouth for cocksucking. The  
tonguing he was receiving made his chest cinch tight and his head fell back with  
a thump. Remy's sucking stopped for a moment and he winked up at his love.

"Quiet, mon cour." He whispered with lips swollen from his task. "Just let Remy  
do de work." he said and then bobbed his head again on the shaft. Remy knew his  
lover so well he brought the feral to boiling rather quickly. The added tension  
of their semi public exposure made Logan want to grip the Cajun by the head and  
fuck his face.

God the things this kid did to him.

The lights were sparking behind his eyes and he looked down frantically, loving  
the sight of his thickness slipping in and out of those lips. Red and black eyes  
watched him with electric focus.

It was more then the feral could take. He tightened his grip on the thief's hair  
to fairly painful as his body tensed and coiled. Remy swallowed the length down  
and hummed.

Logan's mind exploded as both the physical sensation and the empathic push from  
his lover sent him head first into orgasm.

Gush after gush of his heat filled the boy's mouth making the Cajun suck harder  
to get every drop. He relished the pure essence of his lover and pulled back  
from the softening member. Sitting back on his heels he looked up at the feral  
and smiled at his work.

"Oui, dat shirt makes you look down right edible. Dat settles it, we' buying  
it." he said and sprang gracefully to his feet. Logan blinked blearily at his  
lover and then snatched the boy to him.

A deep probing kiss brought the mixed taste of Remy and himself to Logan's  
tongue. He hugged the body tighter to him and nipped at the full bottom lip.

"Ok, Cajun, ya win this time." he growled and Remy giggled as he drew the  
feral's jeans back up and righted the fly. Turning his lover back to the mirror,  
he leaned his chin on Logan's shoulder and wrapped his arms possessively around  
his waist.

"Mmmm, Mon Fashionista." he chuckled and smoothed the blue shirt down. "Remy  
gonna has to keep his eye on you when you wear dis." Logan quirked an eyebrow  
and looked at the Cajun in the mirror.

"Why is that?" he asked and reached to grasp the boy's hand, bringing it to his  
lips to kiss.

"Remy ok if dey look, but no one better touch." he said in a low smokey voice,  
black and red eyes narrowing. Logan loved the thrill that possessive statement  
gave him.

"Then I guess we better get more of these, if that's how they make ya react."  
the feral said with a chuckle as he turned around and kissed his pretty thief  
deeply.

"Connard." Remy gasped at the comment but was silenced when Logan spun around  
and caught him in a kiss. The feral's love for the Cajun pulsed along their  
link.

'Well maybe a few of those shirts wasn't a bad idea, might need to get one  
really dirty.' he thought to himself as he sighed into his lover's mouth.


End file.
